Fall Weather Friends
Fall Weather Friends is the thirteenth episode of the first season and first aired on January 28th 2011. Writer: Amy Keating Rogers Summary During a routine game of Horseshoes, Applejack had bested Rainbow Dash by a ringer (when a horseshoe hits the pin). While the farm pony assures her that it was all in good fun, the pegasus was rarely used to losing. She decided to challenge her friend to an Iron Pony competition, a set of events where their athletic skills are put to the test. Twilight was picked as the judge of the casual competition while Spike played announcer and Fluttershy with score tally. In the first event, a short Barrel Run, Applejack made it through by 22 seconds (including a 5-second penalty for bumping into one of the barrels). Dash was able to brush through flawlessly by 18 seconds, earning one point. In the Strength Test, Dash hit the bell at the top. However, Applejack destroyed it thanks to her years of Applebucking, earning her victory point. Spike ended up being a "volunteer" for Bronco Buck and Calf Roping, in which Dash and Applejack respectively won each. Halfway through the competition, both fillies were tied 5-5, and most of Ponyville eventually joined in spectating the two rivals. Applejack was willing to remain a good sport, but that didn't last long. Dash began winning more events using her pegasus wings to her advantage. In the decisive event, Tug-o-War, Dash flew up and tricked a persistent Applejack into letting go. With a staggering 15-5, Dash "won" the competition. AJ wasn't impressed, and she called out her friend for cheating via flying. Dash said that she never said to not use her wings, but AJ responded that she shouldn't have to. It was at this point that the farm pony challenged her to take part in the annual Running of the Leaves, under the condition that she does not use her wings at anytime. The aforementioned event featured a select group of ponies to run in a marathon race that, according to Pinkie Pie as the announcer, helps the Autumn leaves to fall. She invited Spike to join her in color commentating the event. As all the racers gatherd, AJ made sure Dash kept good on her promise to not fly/hover/etc. by tying up her wings. To their surprise and amusement, Twilight decided to join in the festivities; Dash took the opportunity to mercilessly mock her "egghead" friend since she have never been in a race before, but instead read ''on the subject. The race was soon underway and Dash and Applejack were already out in front, determine to win once and for all. Although she struggled, Dash began to pick up the pace. They were neck and neck before AJ tripped over a rock, although she accuse her rival of doing the tripping. With the exception of Twilight, who was casually strolling behind and enjoying the scenery, the rest of the ponies rushed pasted her. The farm filly managed to make it back in front later, eventually passing Dash once more. This time, the grounded pegasus tripped over a stump and fell second-to-last next to the unicorn. Too stubborn to believe her friend would never stoop to such atrocities, she decided to play dirty, even with her wings tied. Catching up to AJ, the two used the environment of Whitetail Wood to their advantage, from branches, to bees, to tree syrup. Along the way, Dash changed the direction of the path, causing AJ to dead-end up a nearby mountain. She asked Pinkie and Spike to carry her back into the race. As they made the home stretch, the farm pony and pegasus fought harder than before to finish first. AJ accidentally untied Dash's ropes, allowing her to break her promise at the last second and fly towards the end. Applejack intercepted her before they ''both ''crossed the finish line at the same time. To their shock however, their constant clash had caused them to fall behind and tied for dead last. Even more shocking was Twilight, who had paced herself throughout the race and began going all-out when the rest of the racers were worn out. She only finished in 5th place, but she ''technically ''beaten the two rivals who had mocked her at the start. Overall, it was a good effort for a first-timer. As Dash and AJ felt sorry for their own embarrassingly poor sportsmanship, they met with Princess Celestia, who was watching the whole event as Fall was one of her favorite seasons. Realizing that friendship outweighs any competition, the two last place racers ran off together to finish with the rest of the trees. Quotes: *'Spike': You know Pinkie, these two ponies have a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle, trying to prove who's the most athletic. *'Pinkie Pie': Yes, and "grudge" rhymes with "fudge". *'Spike': Yes it... does. Wha? *'Pinkie Pie': And I like "fudge", but if I eat too much "fudge" I get a "pudge" and then I can't "budge". *'Spike': So, no fudge? *'Pinkie Pie''': No thanks, I had a big breakfast. Category:Episodes